


roller coaster

by blackenedgirl



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: A little bit of fluff, I don’t know anymore and I’m really sorry, M/M, might be a little ooc, with hints of sexual things going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:24:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackenedgirl/pseuds/blackenedgirl
Summary: A little drabble of morisora.





	roller coaster

Oh no, this was bad, this was really...bad...

  
They were gone for a few minutes, maybe five, maybe ten, maybe more, he couldn't tell right now, and soon enough, someone will notice they're missing.

Someone is going to look for them and...and...

  
Did they...the door...did they lock it?

  
Mori is always reliable, there's no way he would forget such thing, but his mind was trailing, from both excitement and fear. 

  
He was leaning against the table, and after that long, this position became really uncomfortable. His hands hurt from the pressure he put on them, and Mori's chest, pressed tightly to his back, added a feeling of heaviness. Not to mention, at some point he started standing on his tiptoes, which is an instinct for him when he is alarmed, so the way he was bent was plainly funny.

  
"Sora, you're too tense."

  
He wanted to scream, _why of course!_ He was tired and sweaty after four hours of shooting, yet all he could think about was the hand touching his thighs, pushing his pants down and down with each movement. He couldn't focus on anything but Mori's warm breath on his neck, so it was quite difficult to even say a word.  
"I think we should --" God, was that distracting! "We should stop here right now..."

  
He was proud of himself, as someone with little to no self-control, to be able to say it, especially when Mori touched him like that.

  
After a minute or so, Mori released him.   
"You're right, it's not the place for that." He didn't sound disappointed, and after Sora turned around, he pulled Sora's pants, straightening his shirt in the process, and making sure he looked presentable, all with an unwavering smile.

  
And that was so unfair. Mori only had a slight blush, but he could only see it because they were inches away, aside from that, he kept his composure as usual. Sora, on the other hand, probably like a ripe tomato right now.

  
He buried his face in Mori's chest, as it always seems to help him relax.

  
"Let's continue it later, in the dorms?"

Mori murmured into his ear. Well, so much for trying to get rid of his blushing...

 

His tension level stayed high since then. When they left the room - that _was_ locked apparently, he should've known to not doubt Mori - they immediately ran into Soushi. He did give them a strange look, but Sora could easily fool himself into thinking it was Sou's normal expression. His face always looks weird in his mind, anyway, and if he had something to say, he didn't.

  
They all regrouped in the car after Ren and Nozomu were done with their shooting, and it was just as usual.

Nozomu was obnoxiously loud even though it was already 9 pm, and Ren was suffering next to him. It seems like he kept talking about the make up artist that he met on the set, but Sou was having none of that. He told them to shut every other five minutes.

  
The same old thing, besides Mori's hand resting on his thigh sneakily, in a way no one could see, knowing him, and Sora's failure to hide his trembling.

  
That earned him worried comments, with Ren asking if he's feeling well, and Mori's doing the same, but somewhere between the lines, it was like he implied that Sora was like that because, maybe, well, he felt needy, which wasn't wrong.

  
Sou did well shutting them both with the excuse that idiots can't get sick, so it was tiredness at most.

  
He honestly couldn't refute it. He was supposedly an idiot, who really wanted to get back home as fast as possible.

 

Within approximately 20 minutes they were home, and with 5 more, he was in his bed, like he wanted, with Mori on top of him, kissing whatever piece of skin he could get his mouth on. Sora actually loved when he did it, it made him feel important. It wasn't until recently that he realized how Mori looked at him, but once he did, he couldn't stop thinking about it - being the center of the world for someone else wasn't a thing he thought he would ever be.

  
"I'm sorry," he stopped for a moment. "I didn't mean to go that far while we're working. I should've asked you first."  
"Jeez, you don't have to worry about this stuff. I just...I was just a bit surprised."

   
Mori gave him his kind smile, the one that felt like it could make actual sparkles appear. Was it counted as spoiling? It was, wasn't it? God, if only Sou could see that - that Sora wasn't the only one being spoiled.

  
But he can't, and he should never.  
“So, you want to?”

  
“Y-yeah.”

  
Mori rose up to take off his shirt. He couldn’t help but stare at him, until he realized he should probably do the same. Ah, how embarrassing, but that’s to be expected, isn’t it? Mori is so good looking - handsome - his eyes just locked up on their own accord.

  
“Sora, take off your pants too.”

  
Argh, isn’t it too quickly? Mori wasn’t that direct previously. Then, again, he wouldn’t go as far as he did today, in a public place nonetheless. He was the first to mind these things, to prevent anything scandalous happening.

  
Not that Sora would resist. He was already throwing his pants away, he just had this thought in the back of his mind.  
He closed his eyes for a while. It was nice, Mori’s slightly cold hands wandering, first on his chest, then gradually below, but just barely, gently touching. Well, gentle was the perfect way to describe Mori.

 

Sora rarely woke up early at mornings. He appreciated his sleeping, the warmth underneath his blankets, and procrastinating in general. When he was sleeping with Mori, however, he would always wake up earlier. No matter how hard Mori tried to leave the bed without waking him up, it just didn’t work. And, as nice as he was, Mori was strict about his morning schedule, so no morning cuddles.

“Oh, you’re already up, Sora? Guess you were sick.” Soushi teased him.

  
“Sou, you’re a meanie!” He tried to pout, but it was hard to do when he was really enjoying the breakfast he was having.

  
“Am not, and stop putting so much syrup on your pancakes, that’s disgustingly unhealthy.”

  
“Noooo!” He leaned towards his plate and circled it with his hands, to protect it from the evil. “Not my pancakes!”

  
“You two sure are lively in the morning, huh?” Mori finally came to sit next to them. “But don’t tease him too much, Sou.”

  
“Eh,” he shrugged. “I’m just being a good, caring friend. In fact, you should stop spoiling him or he’ll never grow up.”  
“H-hey! That’s not true!”

  
“Oh, no, I correct myself, this kid is a lost case already.”

  
Now thar Sora had the strength, he certainly wanted to argue that. But none of the claims he came up with were appropriate. Sure, he definitely wasn’t a child, even if he acted like one, _sometimes_ , and shoving it to Soushi’s face is cool, but he can’t do it when both Nozomu and Ren were approaching the table.

  
“Good morning - ah! Sora-senpai, you were already awake?”

  
“Yeah, yeah, save it up. A real miracle would be pulling that guy over there -“ he gestured towards Nozomu, who was obviously still half asleep. “- from bed at this hour. Seriously, what have you done to make that happen?”

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write some smut but I chickened out and scraped two embarrassing paragraphs, is it noticeable? I’m really sorry haha ;;
> 
> This is unbeta’d and my English is really shit now so there are probably lots of mistakes, but I’m just going to publish it before I have the time to regret. 
> 
> Also, the word counter said that the reading level of this fic is around 9-10th grade. But since I wrote it from Sora’s perspective, I feel like it’s doing justice to him.


End file.
